


Esse sentimento simples

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, Star Trek I: The Motion Picture
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29754096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Depois de confrontar V'ger, Spock percebe seus sentimentos
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock





	Esse sentimento simples

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [This simple feeling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29754084) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



Até aquele momento, Spock nunca percebeu o quanto estava se negando, seus sentimentos, tudo para que pudesse se encaixar no papel que lhe foi dado pelas circunstâncias do seu nascimento. Ele estava a um passo de se livrar de todas as suas emoções, só para que pudesse provar que era tão vulcano quanto qualquer outro, só para provar que sua metade humana não era um problema e não tinha nenhuma influência indevida sobre sua mente lógica.

Só enfrentando V’ger, um ser de pura lógica que não podia entender nem mesmo as emoções mais básicas, Spock entendeu a futilidade de tentar as abandonar, e o quão errado estava por ter acreditado que elas eram sua fraqueza.

Ele deixou a Enterprise, deixou seus amigos, porque acreditava que eles tinham danificado sua lógica, mas podia ver agora que tudo o que tinham feito era o ajudar a entrar em contato com as emoções que sempre escondeu, com vergonha.

“Esse sentimento simples,” ele disse para Kirk, apesar de não poder o limitar a um único nome, era amizade, amor, devoção, e algo além de tudo isso. Nenhuma das línguas deles tinha palavras que fossem adequadas o bastante para guardar os significados que precisava para expressar esse sentimento, mesmo que parecesse tão simples de expressar através de seus gestos e os transmitir através de sua conexão tímida, nunca antes reconhecida, mas presente desde seu primeiro pon farr.

E quando Kirk segurou sua mão, apesar de ser humano e não poder projetar seus sentimentos através do toque como Spock tinha feito, seus olhos lhe disseram que ele sentia a mesma coisa, que ele estava esperando que Spock o encontrasse lá havia anos.

Esse não era o momento para confissões, eles tinham que se preocupar com V’ger, com os seus destinos e aquele de toda a galáxia que dependiam de sua capacidade de parar V’ger antes que chegasse na Terra, e assim, por mais que gostaria de poder esquecer do motivo pelo qual estavam ali e finalmente ter uma chance de falar sobre esse sentimento que estava ali há muito, mas nunca pode ser mencionado antes, eles ainda tinham uma missão a completar.

O melhor que poderia esperar seria que ambos sobrevivessem essa missão impossível de novo, como já tinham superado as probabilidades tantas vezes no passado, para que pudesse chegar a hora em que esse sentimento seria nomeado, e em que finalmente poderia ser livremente expressado.


End file.
